magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrix Baumgard
' Beatrix Baumgard' (ベアトリクス・バウムガルド Beatorikusu Baumgaruto) is a Summoner from Germany who is contracted to Thor. Initially she was in Japan ostensibly to help against Loki, but secretly was really after Charlotte's life. After she was defeated by Kazuki at the end of Volume 2 she abandoned her mission and became a part of his harem. Appearance Beatrix is a petite girl much like Koyuki but because she is european she is taller than the average japanese woman. Beatrix has long pink hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and deep red eyes. She is commonly seen wearing a pitch black military uniform, however in battle, she changes it to her Decorteo Brigieux that looks like armor that has the divine protection of defensive power. Personality At first, Beatrix has a cruel and battle-thirsty personality. She's also kind of a blood knight. She enjoys both fighting against strong warriors and fighting along side them, such as Kazuki and his harem. Beatrix is both a sadist and masochist in battle, the latter acting as one of her strengths. Beatrix overall personality is often compared to that of a Viking, something she's proud of. After several battles with Kazuki, her thought process went: "I want to fight and kill him, and I've never thought that way about a man before, so I'm in love with him". She wants Kazuki to become a regular student instead of a King so she can go back to her homeland with him and marry him. Beatrix often gets embarrass whenever Kazuki treats her as a woman, such as calling her Beatrix-chan or kissing her on the cheek. History Background Her home nation is under the patronage of the Norse mythologies (which is why they offered to help against Loki and Japan accepted), and they're even less tolerant of Diva contracts from outside their mythology than Japan is, if that's at all possible. Charlotte, being contracted to a "suspicious unknown", was forced to escape her home country to Japan, lest she be executed, and Beatrix followed to carry out the order. Plot 'Volume 2' Beatrix first appears in the Haunting Ground and after sensing Kazuki's, Miō's and Charlotte's presence immediately starts attacking them. Powers and Abilities As the contractor of Thor and the captain of the Einhenjar she is one of Germany's strongest warriors. She is able to push Kaguya Otonashi in a corner and can take out a group of student Knights with no difficulty. Abilities and Skills Swordsmanship: Beatrix is very skilled at swordsmanship, she can even fight equally with such powerful swordsmanship users as Kazuki. 'Thor 10 inherent powers:' As a summoner of Thor, the magic Beatrix uses is physical reinforcement and electricity. Her powers are mostly close ranged attacks that she uses to overwhelm her enemies. Level 1: Berserk: Reinforcement magic that increases physical strength and reflexes. It also turns the users' eyes red. Level 2: Megingjörð: Reinforcement magic that increases physical strength even more. Level 3: Fjörgyn Megin: Lightning is coated to the users' weapon Level 10: Mjölnir: Mjölnir is the hammer of her Diva Thor. It has immense destructive power. Equipment *'Svalinn': Svalinn is a Sacred Treasure from Germany, this circular shield could even block the flaming fist of the Muspelheim’s giant that Kaya summoned. It has absolute resistance towards flame. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Einherjar Category:Summoners